User blog:LaithXRDL55/Epic XRDL Rap Battles of History 1 George Washington Vs. Captain America
This is the first Rap battle I made so please give me feedback or/and if you want me to make more. And a special thanks to J1coupe for making me the Itunes covers Epic XRDL Rap Battles of History 1 George Washington Vs Captain America Epic XRDL Rap Battles of History Captain America Vs George Washington BEGIN Captain America: Wait,when were you,elected as president I don’t even think that,your education was relevant Stop rapping, go eat Ronaldo’s Brazilian nuts I would fight with you, but you don’t even have the guts Washington D.C., Didn’t you name that? You didn’t live there ‘cuz you are a wooden horseshoe bat You’re ashamed,to shake hands,with your people Well, at least, they can chew an apple George Washington: Stop! I lost my teeth but at least I kept my mother I’ll bring Peggy Carton, and then I’ll fuck her You nominated you’re self as president, then ran away While, I’m the first president, in the USA The first avenger, that’s more like a stranger I bet people mistake you with the blue power ranger You’re 94 years old, your end is near Today you'll wave goodbye, to your career Captain America: You just talk, but do nothing when on the field I'll block your fucking rhymes by, using my shield I will make you scream "Captain America is extreme" I'm loyal to nothing except to the destruction of your dream George Washington: You can't beat me, I AM WASHINGTON Did you say anythin', or you're about to begin With you're puny little eyes and, crocodile skin I don't know why you're rapping, America knows that I'll win Who Won? Who is next? You decide EEEEEEEpic (America) Rap Battles of history Rap Meanings Captain America: Line 1: He is saying thet George Washington is very old and no one cares about him Line 2: George Washington stopped school at an early age Line 3: One of George's favourite foods were Brazillian nuts and Ronaldo is a famous Brazilian footballer so he is basically saying that George Washington should suck Ronaldo's dick Line 4: Captain America says that George is scared from him Line 5: Introduction to the second verse and Washington named Washington Line 6: He says that George didn't live their because he loved wood and wooden-horseshoe bat is a type of bat. Line 7: George Washington didn't shake hands with people Line 8: He is saying that because Washington lost all of his teeth at a certain age so he couldn't chew an apple George Washington: Line 1: Captain America's mother died when he was young but George's didn't also he replied on his last line Line 2: Peggy Carter is Captain America's love. So he makes fun of her name and says that he'll fuck her Line 3: A joke marvel made was to make Captain America in the elections but then they removed it Line 4: George Washington is the first president in the USA Line 5: He is saying that Captain America is a stranger Line 6: Captain America is blue so George says that he is unrecognized that peopke will think that he is the blue power ranger. Line 7: Washington says that the Captain is very old and that he will end soon Line 8: Ordering Captain America to stop what he's doing because his career will end Captain America: Line 9: He is saying that George can't perform actions that will help or take some effort Line 10: Captain America's shield blocks everything so he will block George's annoying rhymes Line 11: The Captain tells is that he will make Washington obey him and be afraid of him. Line 12: George Washington's dreams will be destroyed by Captain America George Washington: Line 9: It's simply just saying that Captain America can't beat George Line 10: He is making fun of The Captain's verses becase he didn't feel that this was a battle Line 11: George is making fun of Captain America's look Line 12: Finally Washington states that this battle has no meaning because the USA knows that Washington will win Who Won? Captain America George Washington Trivia *This is the first Epic XRDL Rap Battle *It is the only battle to contain two people from the same country Category:Blog posts